Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device, a method and a circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a decryption device, a decryption method and a circuit.
Description of Related Art
An RSA encryption algorithm is an asymmetric encryption algorithm. An encryption device can use an RSA public key to encrypt a message. After receiving the encrypted message, a decryption device can use an RSA private key to decrypt the encrypted message.
However, when the decryption device performs the decryption, an attacker may measure a relevant signal (e.g., a voltage or power) of the decryption device to estimate the operation performed by the decryption device and then to acquire the RSA private key used in the decryption device.
Therefore, a decryption method capable of defending against such a sideband attack is desired.